Burn Kitty Burn
by Bearstar of SavageClan
Summary: A challenge story about a mutated cat that had flames for fur and the revenge he got when this mutation took away his chance at love. Rated T just to be safe (death). Read and review please! (Previously on the account Mayhem'sQueen/The Mortician's Apprentice, I removed it from that account to my just warriors account)


A/N- Well I see you found this tragedy. I started it as a parody where the camp would catch on fire and everyone would die, then it was gonna be about an adopted fathers love for a kit who was different. And then I made it both. I'm sorry.

The queen yowled in pain as a small flaming scrap of cat slid from her and caught her on fire. Soon the nursery was on fire. The other queens rushed from the nursery throwing their kits out into safety. The medicine cat grabbed the burning queens other kit and rushed out. Warriors were already desperately throwing water and dust onto the nursery but the fire wouldn't die down. Suddenly a small flaming body dragged itself from the smokey wreckage. It was a kit. The deputy, rushed over and not thinking about his own safety threw the kit in the pond the camp was in the center of. He threw himself into the water as well. Then when they saw what was wrong with the kit the clan screamed. The deputy dragged him from the water onto a rock.

The kit.

Was blue.

Blue flames covered it.

The kit.

Had fire.

Blue fire.

For fur.

The deputy, Runninghorse, saw this and knew then that no one would accept this kit. Especially in PondClan. He would take this kit as his own. He moved his face close to the kit. He could feel the warmth coming off of its small body. The smell of smoke came off of the kitten.

"I name you Firekit."

-/-

Many seasons later.

"All gather beneath the cinder tree for a clan meeting!"

The clan gathered beneath the lightning struck tree for the meeting.

"I am proud to give my son, Firepaw, his warrior name." Runningstar smiled down at the flaming blue cat he had adopted back when he was deputy.

"From this day on your name shall be Firestream! StarClan honors your bravery and courage.

"Firestream! Firestream!" the clan chanted.

-/-

Two moons later.

"Dawnsplash... I love you." Firestream mewed to the golden warrior.

"I can't love you Firestream. I need a mate who I can sleep against. One I can twine tails with. One I can nuzzle. I need a mate I can have kits with Firestream."

"We could have kits... We could cuddle and twine tails..." Firestream mewed knowing he was defeated.

"No we couldn't Firestream." The she-cat sighed.

"Dawnsplash where'd ya go!?" Blackfox was calling for her.

"I'm sorry Firestream, I love Blackfox." Dawnsplash bounded off into the forest.

The blue, flame-furred cat stared after her as an evil grin grew across his muzzle and his fur changed to a bright orange, flaring out around him.

"My fur burns everything. Then let everything burn."

And with that he went on a run, after the she-cat.

He tackled her. Her pelt caught fire, the smell of burning fur was everywhere as she rolled around trying to extinguish the flames. All she did was light the underbrush on fire though. Blackfox came running and when he saw what was happening he tried to help Dawnsplash although he was afraid to get too close. The stink of Dawnsplash's roasting flesh hid the scent of Firestream as he got behind Blackfox and slit his throat. He smiled down watching the she-cat suffer. When she stopped moving he left. Letting the fire spread and leaving a path of flames in his paw steps.

He walked the forest killing any cat and animal he found in his way. Flames covered everything as he made his way into the tree bridge and ran across to the camp. The bridge caught fire behind him leaving any cat who couldn't swim trapped.

He brushed his flaming pelt against the reed and bracken dens. The dry bits catching fire and spreading. A few cats were lucky to die in their sleep of smoke inhalation. Others woke just to burn to death. Firestream slit bellies and throats until he got to the leaders den. His father stood at the entrance. A queen and her three kits cowering behind him.

"Firestream. Let them go and kill no more." Runningstar tried to talk sense into his adopted son.

"No. None shall accept me so all shall burn." Firestream snarled, flames licking off his pelt along his spine.

"Let these four go and we can fight then." The leader was now trying to compromise.

"Don't be a fool father. I know you have only three lives left. It would be too easy." Firestream was hissing and snarling. Smoke stung the eyes of the leader, the queen, and the kits. Firestream's eyes were unaffected by the billowing grey clouds. He struck out with his claws and slashed his father's chest open. As the leader's body collapsed to lose the first of his last three lives Firestream leaped over the carcass. He made soothing sounds to the queen and kits. He told the queen that if she would be his mate he would let her kits live and so she had to agree. He walked around her rubbing his flaming pelt against her body, slowly crisping the skin beneath her fur. Suddenly he heard his father rise to his paws.

"Ready for another match elderstar?" Firestream taunted.

"Yes. Let us fight." The leader threw himself at his son claws out. Firestream's hot fur burnt his paw pads as he dragged his claws down his son's flanks. Firestream shrieked and turned closing his jaws around the leg of the leader. He pulled Runningstar's leg out from under him and pinned the older tom beneath him.

Runningstar was fast. He was smart and a good hunter. But a lousy fighter. He almost always lost fights and that was why he had lost so many lives quicker than other leaders usually did.

-/-

Starclan watched as the writhing semi-transparent cat's pelt grew more opaque. Six cats were all that was left of PondClan. And five of those cats. Would join them soon.

-/-

Firestream sunk his front claws into Runningstar's shoulders. As blood pooled under the leader he smiled and ripped one of his paws away, tearing through Runningstar's flesh. He dragged his claws, glistening with blood and firelight down the leaders stomach, ripping through flesh and then sinking his claws deeper into organs. He heard the mother and kits coughing and knew they were choking to death on smoke. He smiled as he heard a loud thud and rasping whimpers as the queen fell over, dead. Her kits gathered around her and cried themselves to death.

As Firestream waited for his father to revive he grew impatient. He took his claws and working slowly, decapitated the leader of PondClan.

He sat in the center of his wreckage chewing on the burnt flesh of one of the kits. Smiling as dark, shadowy claws rose from the ground and dragged him to hell.


End file.
